relics_of_hyrulefandomcom-20200213-history
Con Te Partirò
Quando sono solo sogno all'orizzonte e mancan le parole si lo so che non c'è luce in una stanza quando manca il sole se non ci sei tu con me, con me su le finestre mostra a tutti il mio cuore che hai acceso chiudi, dentro me la luce che hai incontrato per strada Con te partirò paesi che non ho mai v''eduto e vissuto con te'' adesso si lì vivrò Con te partirò su navi per mari che io lo so no, no, non esistono più con te io lì vivrò Quando sei lontana sogno all'orizzonte e mancan le parole e io sì lo so che sei con me, con me tu mia luna tu sei qui con me mio sole tu sei qui con me, con me, con me, con me Con te partirò Paesi che non ho mai veduto e vissuto con te adesso si lì vivrò Con te partirò su navi per mari che, io lo so no, no, non esistono più con te io lì rivivrò Con te partirò su navi per mari che, io lo so no, no, non esistono più con te io lì rivivrò Con te partirò... Io con te! Notes The poem is written in Italian. The poem explores themes of loneliness and a desire to reconnect with a loved one, as well as feeling their presence despite their distance or mortality. The phrase "Con te Partirò" translates to "With you I will go." Another important phrase, "si lo so che non c'è luce ''in una stanza quando manca il sole ''se non ci sei tu con me..." translates to "Yes, I know there is no light in a room without the sun, if you are not with me." The phrase "Con te partirò su navi per mari che io lo so no, no, non esistono più..." Translates to "With you, I will leave on ships across seas that I know, no, no, do not exist anymore." Location The poem is found in Grief, at the end of the Temple of Light portion of the dungeon. Background and Inspiration The poem consists of lyrics to Con Te Partirò, ''a song sung by Andrea Bocelli , with lyrics by Lucio Quarantotto. ''Con te Partirò ''was included because of its use of the symbolism of light and darkness, and to explore the love the Hero's Shade felt for Zelda. The song also contains the word "navi," which was not part of the inspiration to include it, but secured the poem's place in the mod. A book called ''With You I Will Go can be found in the data for Relics of Hyrule. ''It is only accessible via the console. ''With You I Will Go is a translation of Con te Partirò, with some liberties taken to flow more effectively in English. It was accessible in some versions of the mod, but JKalenad removed the recipe to access it to avoid losing the original meaning of the lyrics to ''Con te Partirò ''in translation. See Also Fading Twilight The Ruptured Towers - Grief Ruptured Poems Category:Books Category:Poetry